prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
PokéTwinkle Adventures
|by = ♡Madoka-Chan♡ Satoshi Ketchum |characters = Madoka Kaguya, Satoshi Ketchum, and many more!|image1 = 91EF2986-B442-4D26-9F32-A7D9B4108FBD.jpeg|caption1 = }} This is a story following the adventures of Madoka Kaguya and Satoshi Ketchum in the Galar Region. For art of this story, see here. Prolouge It would be an understatement to say that Madoka WASN'T nervous. She was VERY nervous. Madoka(thoughts): I'm going to be all alone in this scary new world. I've always had someone to depend on. Father, Mother, Hikaru and the girls... but now... She then remembers why she's on the plane to the Galar Region. Madoka(thoughts): I'm not alone, though... I have Satoshi-kun, who invited me here. For the rest of the plane ride, Madoka was thinking about what she would do in Galar with Satoshi. Finally, the plane landed in Galar. Kaguya Madoka had arrived. Chapter 1 As Madoka got off the plane, she began to think about more important things. Madoka(thoughts): Where do I meet Satoshi-kun again? I can't remember! Do I go this way?! Or this way?! I don't even know my directions anymore!!! Satoshi: *notices Madoka* Madoka! Over here! Madoka: *snaps out of her thoughts and sees Satoshi* Satoshi-kun! Madoka approaches Satoshi and smiles. Madoka: Konnichiwa, Satoshi-kun! Satoshi: Konnichiwa, Madoka! Madoka: Umm... Arigato for inviting me! Satoshi: No problem! Let's go get you your first Pokemon now! Madoka: Hai! Now that Madoka had met up with Satoshi, they've gone to get Madoka her first Pokemon to start her journey as an official Pokemon Trainer! Will she get her starter? Which one will she choose? Find out in Chapter 2! Chapter 2 Ash and Madoka finally arrived at the lab to get Madoka her starter. They quickly exchanged introductions with Magnolia, the Pokemon Professor of the Galar Region. Prof. Magnolia: So now it's time. Which Pokemon will you choose? She sends out three Pokemon. Madoka lifts up her brand-new Galar Region Pokedex to study the Pokemon in front of her. Pokedex: Grookey, the Chimp Pokemon. It is very mischievous and full of boundless curiosity. Pokedex: Scorbunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. It is always running around and bursting with energy. Pokedex: Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokemon. It is quite timid and shoots attacks as it hides in bodies of water.\ Prof. Magnolia: Who will you choose? Ash: Pick wisely, Madoka. This'll be your partner for all of your Pokemon journey. Madoka: Hmm... I choose... umm... Madoka gets down on her knees and holds out her hand. Madoka: Sobble... will you be my partner? Sobble looks up at her and smiles before jumping onto her arm. Satoshi: Well, I'll choose Scorbunny. Satoshi grabs the Pokeballs. Satoshi: Well, you'll be my partner here in Galar, right Scorbunny? Scorbunny smiles at Satoshi and Madoka. Prof. Magnolia: Are you guys all ready? Satoshi: Yeah! Madoka giggles at her friends' excitement and then they all walk out of the lab together. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 3. Chapter 3 As the two were walking down the road and just about to head into tall grass to find some Pokemon, a loud grumble was heard. Madoka: What was that? Satoshi: My stomach. Madoka: Now that I think about it, I'm a little hungry too... Satoshi: Then let's eat! Madoka giggles a little, until she realizes something. Madoka: Quick question. What exactly will we eat? Satoshi: Uh... I can't cook. Madoka: Neither can I. The staff at my house would always do it. Satoshi: Then... uh... They both looked at a nearby restaurant. Satoshi and Madoka: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? They nod, somehow understanding each other's thoughts. Satoshi and Madoka: Let's go then! You can't start a Pokemon Journey on an empty stomach. That is one of the many lessons Satoshi and Madoka are learning. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 4. Chapter 4 After Satoshi and Madoka ate, they approached the forest surrounding the city. They ventured in with no idea where they were going. Suddenly, Madoka heard a thump. Madoka: S-Satoshi-k-kun... Satoshi: Yeah? Madoka: W-what was that? Satoshi: What was what? Then, Madoka sees it. Madoka: S...s...s... Satoshi: Madoka? What's wrong? Madoka: SWORD!!! Satoshi turns a 180 and sees a very large Pokemon holding a giant sword. Satoshi: Umm... I think now would be the best time to RUN! And they ran, the Pokemon chasing after them. Madoka threw up her Pokedex to find out what it was. She quickly skimmed the information and freaked out. Madoka: It's Zacian! One of the legendary Pokemon of the Galar Region! Run faster!!! Soon enough, Zacian had stopped chasing them and disappeared. Satoshi: We...we're safe... Madoka: For now, at least... They then heard a rustle in the tall grass. Satoshi and Madoka quickly turned to face what was coming at them. What was it? Find out in Chapter 5! Chapter 5 A Drednaw appears. Madoka: S-spikes! Satoshi: This one isn't a legendary, but I have to admit that it's a little terrifying... The Drednaw starts charging at them. Madoka: I think now would be a good time to run. Madoka turns to run, but Satoshi grabs the back of her top to stop her from leaving. Satoshi: No! It's time for an exhibition battle! I'll show you how it's done! Pikachu, I choose you! Pikachu hops in front of the two and prepares it's battle stance, ready to fight. The Drednaw continues to charge at them. Satoshi: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! As Pikachu launches the attack, Madoka couldn't help but think of Lala and how she uses a move like that when she's Cure Milky... Milky Shock... The Drednaw isn't damaged, however. Satoshi: Pikachu, Iron Tail! Again. No damage. Satoshi: Aww......Come on! Pikachu, hang in there!! Will Satoshi be able to win this fight and catch his first Galar Region Pokemon? Or will he lose the battle? Find out in Chapter 6! Chapter 6 The battle was getting intense... and Madoka would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She hadn't seen this kind of thing before so she panicked a little. Her hand went inside her bag and brushed up against a certain ink bottle pendant. Madoka(thoughts): Should I transform? I'm confused. Satoshi-kun won't get hurt, will he? Oh... Satoshi: All right! Now Pikachu, Electro Ball! The Drednaw faints on impact. Satoshi: Yes! Now go, Pokeball! The Pokeball hits the Drednaw and it is sucked inside. The ball wobbles once... then twice... then three times... and click! Satoshi: All right! I just caught a Drednaw! Pikachu and Scorbunny jump up in celebration with Satoshi. Satoshi then noticed that Madoka seemed to be in a daze. Satoshi: Uh... Madoka? *waves his hand in front of her face* Hello? Do you see this? Madoka? Madoka: *snaps out of her train of thought, embarrassed* Nani? Huh? S-Satoshi-kun?! Madoka's face turns a bright red as she gets more embarrassed by the second. Satoshi: Are you okay? Madoka's heart almost stopped. She couldn't think of a response. She could hardly think at all. She was worried about him but he made it through... so why is she still worrying? All Madoka could do was nod her head slightly. Satoshi: Okay! But did you see that? I caught a Drednaw! It was awesome! Madoka discreetly slides her hand out of her bag and puts it at her side. Madoka: Y-yeah! S-so sugoi! The rest of the day, Satoshi was celebrating his success, win, and new Pokemon friend. What will our heroes do tomorrow? Find out in Chapter 7! Chapter 7 Madoka and Satoshi had just finished feeding their Pokemon(with the new addition of Drednaw) when they walked into the Pokemon Center's main area and saw a few familiar faces. Erena: Madoka! Risu: We have arrived! Madoka: Erena-chan! Fujimura-san! Satoshi: Hey! Madoka: I was a little worried about being alone in Galar while I was on the plane and I missed you so much! Erena: Me too! Satoshi: I exist, Madoka! Risu: Now you've got friends though, right? Madoka: Now that I'm with you two everything feels so much better. I'm so relieved! Yokatta! Satoshi: Uh... Madoka? Madoka: I wonder who else we'll see here in Galar! What do you think, Satoshi-kun? Satoshi froze for a second. So Madoka hadn't been ignoring him or forgetting about him... she was only wrapped up ranting in a conversation. That was a relief to him. Satoshi: Uh... I don't know... maybe Kasumi... or Hikari... Risu: *sparkly anime eyes* Nijiko, possibly? Madoka: Who knows! Erena: Lala might come, too! Risu and Erena have arrived in Galar now! What will happen to our heroes next? Find out in Chapter 8! Chapter 8 Madoka and Satoshi, as well as Erena and Risu, were waiting at the airport. They had received a call from one of Ash's other friends regarding their arrival to the Galar Region. Now they were waiting to greet her. A group approaches them, all wearing big smiles on their faces. ???: SATOSHI!!!! Madoka and Satoshi turn around and see the group heading toward them. Satoshi was then flooded with a lot of hellos and how are yous. Satoshi: Minna, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Madoka Kaguya. The group turns to Madoka, who then does a small curtsy. Madoka: Gokigen'yō. Watashi Kaguya Madoka. Haruka: I'm Haruka! Serena: I'm Serena! Mallow: Mallow's my name! Surien: I'm Surien. Lillie. My name is Lillie. Madoka then sees a couple girls standing around the back of the group. Madoka: Lala! Hikari! Kasumi! Nijiko! Megumi! The Girls: Hello, Madoka! The group then chatted and had a great time. It was around suppertime when Madoka noticed Satoshi acting a little strange... What happened to Satoshi? Is he okay? What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 9! Chapter 9 Madoka saw Satoshi on the balcony of his room that night. Everyone else was asleep. Madoka went up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Madoka: Satoshi-kun? Ash turned around to face Madoka, a little surprised that she was awake. Madoka: Daijōbudesuka? Satoshi turns away from her and looks up at the stars. Satoshi: Yeah... why wouldn't it be? Madoka goes up to the railing and leans on it next to him. Madoka: I've noticed... you haven't been yourself lately... is something the matter? Satoshi: It's just... Satoshi slams his fist against the balcony railing angrily. Satoshi: What kind of a trainer runs away from a challenge?!?! Madoka: Nani? Satoshi: Zacian was testing us, Madoka! And all we did was run away!!! Ash's face darkens as he is reminded of the moment... Satoshi: It took me a while to realize... but now Zacian has judged me and... I guess I'm not a good enough trainer... it was okay that you ran because you had no experience with Pokemon, but me... A tear slowly crawls down Satoshi's face... Madoka(thoughts): It's all my fault. Satoshi is like this because of me... if I wasn't such a coward then... Madoka: S-Satoshi-kun... Satoshi turns to Madoka, who was now facing towards him. Suddenly Madoka leans forward in a bow. Madoka: GOMENNASAI! Satoshi was shocked by the sudden apology. Madoka: It's all my fault! If I wasn't such a coward, then... then you wouldn't have run away from it! You wouldn't have been judged and shamed as a trainer! I should've known traveling with you was a bad idea... Satoshi: . . . What will Satoshi say? Will he forgive her? Will he agree with Madoka's statement and tell her that she wasn't meant to be a trainer? Find out in Chapter 10! Chapter 10 Satoshi was thinking about what Madoka said. He was trying to decide about forgiving her...or agreeing with Madoka. Satoshi: Madoka... Madoka: Sorehanandesuka? Satoshi (thoughts): Should I forgive her? Satoshi: Madoka...Your not a bad trainer. Your just new. But either way, it doesn't matter if you run away from a challenge. All that matters is, just being here, with me. Thank you, Madoka. Thank you. I forgive you. A smile comes onto Madoka’s face as she raises her head up. Madoka: A-Arigato, Satoshi-kun! Satoshi smiles. Satoshi: No problem. Arigato to you, Madoka. Arigato for everything. The two hung out on the balcony a little while before heading on to bed. What will our heroes do tomorrow? Find out in Chapter 11! Chapter 11 The next morning, all was quiet. No one stirred... except for Madoka. She was cooking... or at least trying too. Madoka: Sobble, that makes 9 burnt dishes and 3 actually on fire... will I ever be able to cook? Madoka(thoughts): I need to find a way to convey my feelings... convey my feelings of appreciation to Satoshi... Say... what if I moved to a better location? A couple hours later, Satoshi awoke to a strange smell... smoke. Satoshi freaked out and ran to the source, only to find Madoka cooking over an open fire outside. Serena came outside almost right after. Satoshi: SMOKE!? Satoshi: Oh It's just Madoka. Satoshi (Thoughts): I hope she's okay. Serena: Satoshi! Satoshi: Huh?! Serena? Serena: Satoshi! Thank goodness you're okay! Well... *blushes* I mainly hoped YOU were okay, anyway. Satoshi: Well....The fire sure freaked me out... Satoshi was surprised at Serena blushing..Even if it was already obvious Serena had a crush on him. Satoshi: I was going to be okay anyway if the fire didn't blow up.... Just as he said that, the fire got stronger. Madoka: Sobble! I need a bit of help over here! Sobble nods and shoots a bit of water at the fire, causing it to calm down. Madoka then gets a couple plates and scoops the food onto it. Soon enough, everyone was outside, waiting to see Madoka's creation. Madoka: I made some omurice for everyone! I hope you like it! Everyone then picks up their utensils and digs in. How will it taste? Is Madoka a bad cook? What will everyone say about her food? Will Madoka have a hurt reaction if they criticize it? Find out in Chapter 12! Chapter 12 As soon as they are a bite, feedback started pouring in. Kasumi: Could use some work. Haruka: Was there a recipe for this? Serena: I could do better. Surien: Umm... Lillie: Did you check the ingredients and the amount to put in? Mallow: It’s a great effort... I guess... Hikari: It was a nice try, Madoka, but... Risu: You still have a LONG way to go. Nijiko: I’ll be the judge of that. Madoka: N-Nijiko-san?! Nijiko takes a bite and instantly enters a coughing fit. Madoka: Nijiko-san! Nijiko: You definitely are NOT the world's top chef. That’s for sure. Satoshi: Are seconds allowed? Everyone turns to stare at Satoshi. Madoka: Nani?! Satoshi: I said, "Are seconds allowed?" Madoka was so happy she could’ve cried right then and there. She was so happy that someone appreciated her food and that she conveyed her feelings of gratitude to Satoshi... she only needed one person to like it to want to continue cooking and possibly more. To Be Continued in Chapter 13! Chapter 13 Our heroes had just finished eating their breakfast when Satoshi said something. Satoshi: Hey, Madoka! Madoka: Nani? Satoshi: Let's have a battle! Madoka: A-A BATTLE?! Madoka(thoughts): A battle?! Does he know that I- Satoshi: Come on, Madoka! It would be your first Pokemon Battle, wouldn't it? Madoka mentally sighed in relief. Madoka(thoughts): Yokatta! He didn't mean battle like what I thought he meant... Satoshi: Umm... Madoka? Madoka: H-Huh? N-Nani?! Satoshi: Do you want to battle with me? Madoka: ...Hai! I will fight against you in my first Pokemon Battle! Satoshi: All right! Scorbunny, I choose you! Madoka: Sobble, Ikou! Satoshi and Madoka are having their first Pokemon Battle! What will be the outcome? Who will win? Find out in Chapter 14! Chapter 14 Madoka quickly looked over the moves her Sobble knew before beginning the battle. Madoka: Umm... Sobble, use Pound! Sobble charged at Scorbunny, only for Scorbunny to simply jump out of the way. Satoshi: Nice job, Scorbunny! Okay! Use Scratch! Scorbunny went towards Sobble and scratched it. Sobble winced in pain. Madoka: Sobble! Daijōbudesuka?! Sobble gets up weakly and nods. Madoka: Yokatta! Then how's this? Use Pound again! This time, Sobble went into something like a camouflage mode before it attacked. Satoshi: Come on, Scorbunny! Use Ember! Madoka: Sobble, put it out before it hits you! The battle went on and on... until finally... Satoshi: NOW, SCORBUNNY! Scorbunny took Sobble by surprise and dealt the finishing blow. Madoka: Sobble! Madoka ran to her fallen partner and picked it up, her eyes full of worry. Madoka: Ganbatta, Sobble. Now have a good rest. Madoka went to Satoshi and shook his hand. Madoka: Yoku yatta, Satoshi-kun! Satoshi: You too, Madoka! Suddenly, an explosion occurred and then they heard Pikachu cry out! Satoshi: PIKACHU!!! What happened to Pikachu? Will everything be okay? Find out in Chapter 15! Chapter 15 When the smoke cleared, the group saw a large Meowth Balloon floating in the air. Madoka: N-Nani?! Musashi: Musashi! Kojirou: Kojirou! Meowth: Meowth's the name! Musashi, Kojirou and Meowth: We’re Team Rocket! Satoshi: Team Rocket! Madoka: Chīmu... Roketto...? Musashi: That’s Team Rocket to you, you little twerpette! Madoka: Twerpette...? Kojirou: Well she’s new.. Meowth: Well forget about her, we gotta go! Team Rocket: Adios! Satoshi: No! *starts chasing after the balloon* PIKACHU!!! Madoka runs after the balloon as well, worried about Satoshi and Pikachu. The others come shortly after. What will happen to Pikachu? Will Team Rocket escape? Will Pikachu finally be caught by Team Rocket?! Find out in Chapter 16! Chapter 16 Madoka soon ran right past Satoshi and had caught up with the balloon. Team Rocket noticed this and started launching attacks at her with their Pokemon. Madoka avoided these and then reached into her bag. She needed to find something, ANYTHING, to stop Team Rocket from getting away. Madoka(thoughts): I need something... come on... Repels... Pokeballs... Hairbrush... aha! A rope! Madoka threw the rope at the balloon. Just as she hoped, Meowth jumped up and grabbed it. He started waving the rope in the air triumphantly. Meowth: Thought you could sneak onto our balloon, huh? Well guess what? *extends claws* We won't let you. Meowth then clawed the rope to shreds... but not before accidentally popping the balloon, like Madoka had planned. The balloon went down, Madoka chasing after it. Madoka: Let Pikachu go right now! Musashi: I don't think so! Musashi then sends out a Pokemon that Madoka didn't recognize. Madoka didn't have enough time to pull out her Pokedex to identify it before Musashi ordered it to attack her. Madoka: So- Madoka(thoughts): Oh wait... Sobble is still defeated... I never healed it after our battle... The blast that the Pokemon sent went straight for Madoka. Madoka yet again automatically reached into her bag and felt the pendant inside... However, Madoka couldn't use the pendant's power. There was too little time. Luckily, a blast of fire counters the attack. Madoka looks behind her to see where the attack had come from... Madoka: S-Satoshi-kun! Satoshi: I'll take it from here! Let's go, Scorbunny! Scorbunny nods it's head in agreement as it readies it's battle stance. Madoka: Satoshi-kun...? Satoshi: Yes? Madoka: ...Arigato... Satoshi: No problem. *turns to Team Rocket* That was low, Team Rocket! Now it's time for you to pay! Scorbunny, use Ember! After a quick fight, Team Rocket was sent blasting off... and Pikachu was free! However, there was something inside Madoka that was the exact opposite of the outside world as everyone else was celebrating over Satoshi's victory... Find out what that is in Chapter 17! Chapter 17 That night, no one stirred. Everyone was asleep... at least, everyone but Madoka, who was outside. She would be training, but Sobble was with Nurse Joy, healing. So she was alone... Or was she? Madoka was holding a cup of warm water as she thought. Madoka(thoughts): I'm a terrible trainer... I never even thought about healing Sobble after losing the battle... Blue Cat: What'cha thinking about, Cure Selene? Madoka: B-Blue Cat?! Madoka was so startled that she nearly dropped her cup. Blue Cat: I stopped by to pay a visit... and then I saw you in deep thought for the LONGEST time... Madoka: Well that doesn't mean that you should interrupt my train of thought and STARTLE me, Blue Cat! Blue Cat sprays a bit of perfume on herself, but not to transform. Just because she wanted to. Blue Cat: A cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do. And you know what they say: Curiosity DOES kill the cat... so I just had to know. Madoka sighs before she tells Blue Cat about her day. Madoka: ...then when I caught up with Team Rocket, I realized that I never healed Sobble after the battle... if Satoshi-kun didn't come when he did then... There was a moment of silence between the two. Blue Cat: You know, sometimes the way to live life is to not worry about everything so much. I made a couple mistakes too, once upon a time. But I'm now an expert at singing, thievery, and also fighting. Madoka: But Satoshi-kun had to help me... I made things harder... Blue Cat: ...You really care about Satoshi, don't you? Yuni: Well, of course she does! Madoka: Y-Yuni-san?! Yuni: You should know by now that my sister and I stick together. We're a duo! Madoka: ...I suppose... you are right... Arigato for your advice! Yuni and Blue Cat: You're Welcome. That night, Madoka was able to sleep easily, knowing that everything will be just fine and that she WILL get better and become a better trainer... What's in store for our heroes tomorrow? Find out in Chapter 18! Chapter 18 In the morning, Madoka was running. She was exhausted when her starting point had finally come into view. Right before she could make it there, she fell. But a hand reached out to her. Madoka: S-Satosh-kun?!?! Satoshi: Need some help up? Madoka(thoughts): He's always there for me whoever I fall or make a mistake... Arigato, Satoshi-kun... Madoka nodded and took his hand. Then she went inside and changed into her normal outfit. Right as she went outside again, she saw Satoshi waiting for her. Satoshi: There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you, Madoka... Madoka: Nani? T-Tell me? Satoshi: ...Arigato for stopping Team Rocket from getting away yesterday... Madoka: ...Doitashimashite, Satoshi-kun! Then, Satoshi grabbed her hand. Satoshi: I wanna take you somewhere. C'mon! Satoshi then started running, Madoka running to keep up with him, because she didn’t want to be dragged. Madoka: N-Nani?!?! Where is Satoshi taking Madoka? Is it somewhere nice? Find out what’s in store for our heroes in Chapter 19! Chapter 19 Satoshi stops abruptly, causing Madoka to almost fall. He quickly catches her, though, smiling happily. Satoshi: We're here. Madoka: W-we are? Madoka looks in front of her and sees a gigantic building. Madoka: The... mall...? Satoshi: Yeah! C'mon! Satoshi takes Madoka by the hand again and leads her inside. First, they go grocery shopping. Satoshi: Ice Cream, Rice, Milk... Madoka: Do we really need this stuff? Why are we getting ice cream? Next, they go shopping for items. Satoshi: Pokeballs, Lures, Honey.... Madoka: S-Satoshi-kun! Are you sure we should be getting all this stuff? The two go on and on, going from store to store, getting a couple items. Then, they were just walking around the mall when Madoka collapsed, dizzy from all the madness. Satoshi: Madoka! Is everything alright?! Madoka: H-Hai... I'm just a little d-dizzy... Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief. They finished their shopping and headed out. What will they do next? Find out in Chapter 20! Chapter 20 It was sunset when Madoka and Satoshi returned to the others. Serena: Satoshi! Erena: Madoka! Surien, Risu, Lala and Hikari: ? Lillie: They're okay! Haruka: It’s about time... Kasumi: Where were you two?! Satoshi and Madoka were at a loss for words. They had no idea where to start talking about their day. So they just stood there, opening and closing their mouths, as if they were trying to speak, but nothing came out. Mao: Don’t worry, Madoka! Satoshi! Yuni and I will explain! Yuni: Yeah, we kinda stalked you two... Mao: They had the time of their lives, right Yuni? Yuni: Yup. After Satoshi dragged her off to the mall, that is. As Mao and Yuni explained literally everything the two did to the others, the group just stared at the duo that was just looking open-mouthed at the twin sisters. Madoka and Satoshi(thoughts): How did I not notice them stalking me?! I wonder if Satoshi-kun/Madoka noticed them... The two took a glance at the other, also noticing that the other was doing the exact same thing. Madoka and Satoshi: I’m guessing he/she is thinking the same thing I am... Yuni: ...and then... What happened next? What will happen? What else did our heroes do? Find out in Chapter 21! Chapter 21 There was a moment of silence before Mao spoke up. Mao: And then the two had a very romantic dinner together... Yuni: ...added on with an argument about who would pay for it... Mao: ...ending up with Satoshi paying 75 percent and Madoka 25 because Madoka didn’t have enough. Madoka and Satoshi: . . . Madoka and Satoshi: I-It wasn’t romantic at all!!!/You two are exaggerating WAY too much!!! Yuni: You two are blushing! Mao: Are you sure it wasn't even the TINIEST bit romantic? I could’ve sworn I heard you talk about- Hotaru: That’s enough, Mao! Yuni! Madoka: H-Hoshina-san?!?! Hotaru: Surprise! Hotaru has arrived! Were Mao and Yuni actually exaggerating? What do the others think about it? Find out in Chapter 22! Chapter 22 The majority of the group had to blink a couple times to process what had just happened and everything that Mao and Yuni explained to them. Serena was one of the most surprised... Serena: What do you mean by "They had a romantic dinner"? Serena(thoughts): This better be just a joke... Mao: Well, they- Hotaru: Can you guys talk about something other than the romantic dinner between Satoshi and Madoka? Megumi: But it's SatoMado! Serena: *eye twitching* S-Sato... Erena: *with depression lines* M-Mado... Hikari: I kinda invented it. Lillie: It kinda has a nice ring to it... Serena, Mallow and Haruka: WHY ARE YOU COMPLIMENTING IT?!?! Madoka: ... Satoshi: Well... she is kinda right... if you say it with the right tone... Serena: SATOSHI!!! Risu: Nijiko! We need your opinion! Nijiko: Hmm... I think... I think that we should talk about why Satoshi bought Ice Cream... Madoka: I was kinda thinking the exact same thing when he picked it out... Satoshi: MAO! YUNI! WHY'D YOU TELL THEM ABOUT WHAT I GOT?!?! Mao: Is something wrong~nya? Lala: Mao... Yuni: Don't scold my sister, Lala. She can act cute and innocent if she wants to. Nijiko: What kind of Ice Cream did Satoshi get, Mao? Mao: He got a couple different flavors... Mao listed the flavors to the others while Satoshi gets more depression lines on his head. Satoshi: WHY ARE YOU SPOILING EVERYTHING?!?! Madoka: S-Satoshi-kun?!?! Why did Satoshi want to keep the Ice Cream secret? Why did he want to hide the flavors that he got? Find out in Chapter 23! Chapter 23 Satoshi sighed in defeat. Satoshi: I was planning for us to have a party tonight... Everyone else but Madoka: WHAT?! Madoka: Nani?!?! Nijiko, Hikari, and Mao: Then let's get this party started!!! Everyone else but Madoka: Yeah! Madoka: Hai! During the party, Madoka approached Satoshi with a question. Madoka: Umm... Satoshi-kun... Satoshi: Yes? Madoka: Umm... why exactly WERE you planning on throwing a party? Satoshi blushed slightly, possibly because he was a little bit embarrassed by his reason. Satoshi: Well... Why did Satoshi plan a party? Why is he embarrassed by the idea he had? Find out in Chapter 24! Chapter 24 There was a moment of silence before Satoshi answered. Satoshi: I planned the party... for you, Madoka. Madoka: F-for me? B-but I didn't do anything... Satoshi: Yes, you did! You had your first Pokemon battle and you did your best! You also stopped Team Rocket from getting away with Pikachu. I wanted to show my gratitude to you, Madoka. Madoka: G-gratitude...? M-me...? Serena was passing by while this was happening and silently thought to herself about how Satoshi didn't throw a party with ice cream and everything in her honor. Satoshi then raised his glass and his spoon, tapping it gently against the glass. Satoshi: EVERYONE! I'd like to make a toast! Everyone raised their glasses, Serena rolling her eyes before doing so herself. Satoshi: To Madoka! A couple people were a little puzzled, and Madoka's face was reddened by this. Everyone else but Madoka and Serena: To Madoka! Serena: *quietly* To... Madoka.... Madoka: A-Arigato! Satoshi-kun! Min'na! Satoshi: CHEERS! And people clashed cups with their neighbors, Satoshi doing so to Madoka. And the party carried on. That night, Madoka was out on the balcony looking to the stars. Madoka(thoughts): Arigato, Satoshi-kun... for always being there for me... for always supporting me... for helping me up when I fall... you might think you owe me something, but truly... I'm in debt to you... dōmo arigatōgozaimasu... When Madoka went to sleep that night, she was thinking about Satoshi and how she should show her gratitude to him. Find out what happens next in Chapter 25! Chapter 25 Our heroes were at a waterfall one morning when the ground shook... and then the ground around them cracked. The ground underneath Madoka gave away, but she held on to the edge that she fell from. Satoshi: MADOKA!!! Erena, Risu and Hikari: Oh no! Satoshi started running to the spot where Madoka was hanging from. Serena: Satoshi! Madoka was unaware of what was happening above... but she did look DOWN... thousands of yards below her was a rushing river... the waves of the waterfall breaking on the rocks. Madoka freaked out and lost her grip. But before she knew it, she was helped back up by... Madoka: S-Satoshi-kun! Madoka blushed in embarrassment... only to make matters worse by tripping on a nearby rock right after he steadied her and falling back into his arms. Satoshi: B-be careful, Madoka! Madoka: A-anyways... *attempts to balance herself but fails* W-what w-was that? Haruka: I think it was an earthquake or something... Suddenly, a loud word was said... what was that word? Is this bad or good? Find out in Chapter 26! Chapter 26 Madoka began freaking out more as worse came to even worse... ???: Dākumon! Suddenly, a huge monster appeared! The group split up, running every which way... but Madoka's tripped on a crack in the Earth and didn't run very far. Dākumon: Dāku... *prepares to smash Madoka* monnn! Madoka shielded herself from the hit, only to not get hit at all. Madoka: S-Satoshi-kun?! Satoshi: You okay? Madoka: I...I... She watched Satoshi lay there in pain... And she was silently thinking to herself... Madoka(thoughts): WHY didn't I do somehting? Madoka(thoughts): Then Satoshi-kun wouldn't have gotten hurt... But then, the Dākumon prepared to strike them again... What will Madoka do? Will Satoshi be okay? Find out in Chapter 27! Chapter 27 Madoka's instincts then kicked in. After quickly checking on Satoshi, Madoka ran out and stood in front of her fallen friend. She then pulled out a certain pendant and then there was a flash of light. ???: WHAT?! THERE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ANY PRETTY CURE HERE! Whatever... Dākumon, get her! Dākumon: Dāku! Madoka, in her transformed state, fought the monster. While she was doing so, Satoshi slowly began to wake up. Satoshi: W-what... ???: NOOO! DON'T GET DEFEATED, YOU IDIOT! Dākumon: D-dāku... ???: UGH! WHO EVEN ARE YOU?! Cure Selene: I'm Cure Selene. Haven't heard of me? Oh well. Pretty Cure! Selene Arrow! Dākumon: T-Teru... ???: Whatever! Satoshi: *quietly* Umm... what just happened? Cure Selene: *shocked that Satoshi was awake* I-uh-eh-ee-ah-ummm... Konnichiwa? Satoshi: *laughs slightly* Hi. I'm Satoshi Ketchum. Cure Selene: I'm... *remembers that she was transformed right now* uh... Cure Selene! Yeah, that's right! Now, I've gotta go! Sayonara~! Cure Selene waved Satoshi goodbye and left. Satoshi, meanwhile, was thinking that she was a little familiar... as if he had seen her somewhere before... Find out what happens next in Chapter 28! Chapter 28 Madoka stayed in hiding for a little while after transforming back before running back to the others. When she arrived, she was instantly greeted by Satoshi and Erena. Erena: MADOKA! Satoshi: Madoka! Where were you?! Madoka: Well... *failing to think of an excuse* I... umm... But then, Satoshi hugged her. Satoshi: I was really worried. *stops hugging her* We all were. Serena: Y-yeah... a-all of us... Madoka: Arigato, min'na! Then, Madoka smiled very happily. She had expected for them to actually be mad at her for being away for so long or to just not care at all. But the fact that they all cared and were worried really warmed her heart. Satoshi: Well then... shall we eat? I'm starving! Everyone else laughs. Madoka: Hai! So the group went inside and ate some food. Madoka considered at one point to tell Erena, Lala and Hotaru about her transforming into Cure Selene and fighting the Dākumon, but later decided against it. Find out what happens next in Chapter 29! Chapter 29 It was a foggy morning and all was quiet... well, almost all was quiet... Madoka and Satoshi were on a walk together. Satoshi: If we see a Pokemon, I want YOU to battle it, Madoka. Madoka: N-Nani?! Why me? Satoshi: Because I have three Pokemon and you only have one. Madoka: Oh yeah... you have Pikachu, Scorbunny and Drednaw... Satoshi: And remember, Madoka, that there are type advantages that can help you to win the battle. For example, when you and Sobble battled me and Scorbunny, you actually had the advantage because water beats fire. Madoka: So... why did I lose? Satoshi: Because you mainly focused on NORMAL-type moves when WATER-type moves would've had a greater effect. Satoshi was then greeted by a sudden but gentle slap. Madoka: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE WE BATTLED?!?! Satoshi couldn’t help but laugh a little. Satoshi: Because it's fun to watch you try. And I'm not sure how often you hear this, but you can be really adorable when you're stressed out. Madoka: You did NOT just say that. Satoshi: Oh yes I did. Madoka: Nope. Not listening to any more of it. Satoshi: Oh COME ON, Madoka!!! What will happen next? Will they find a Pokemon? If so, will Madoka catch it? Find out in Chapter 30! Chapter 30 A rustle in the tall grass quickly caught their attention. Satoshi pushed Madoka toward the sound and then stood back, ready to watch. Madoka(thoughts): What is it? Will I have to battle?! Madoka released Sobble, preparing for what was to come. It was a Gossifleur! Madoka: Sobble! Sobble nods and steps into battle. Satoshi(thoughts): What is she doing? I told her that Water was WEAK to Grass! Madoka: Use Pound! The battle took a long time... but then, at long last... Madoka: Time to finish this! GO, Pokeball! It hit the Gossifleur, taking it inside. One, two, three and click! Madoka's eyes sparkled as she picked up the Pokeball! Madoka: I just caught a Pokemon! A Gossifleur! Sobble happily jumped in and celebrated. Satoshi: Good job, Madoka. Madoka: Arigato, Satoshi-kun! Satoshi: ...You know... I still have a bit of ice cream left... you know, if you want to... Madoka: Hai! Arigato! So the duo walked back to the others, and they told the others about Madoka's new catch, later wrapping up the day with Ice Cream. What will happen with our heroes next? Find out in Chapter 31! Chapter 31 Madoka and Satoshi were wandering around when they were confronted by three photographers. One of them ranted on about something to Satoshi while another one said some things to Madoka. The third one just stood back. Photographer 1; You, my good man, are absolutely perfect for the job! Rightbuildgreathairandagirlbyyoursidrandyouaresimplyperfecto! Satoshi: What? Photographer 2: You are simply marvelous, darling. Magnifique!Sobeautiful!Ouioui!Youaresimplyparfait! Madoka: N-Nani?! Satoshi: Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but you seem to be sticking random Spanish words into English sentences. Madoka: Furansugo ga hanasenai. Gomennasai! Photographer 1: Cum cum! Follow me! Satoshi: That’s Latin and, when translated, has nothing to do with following. Photographer 2: Madam! You must come with me. Oui! Madoka’s wrist is then grabbed by the French lady and she starts running somewhere, taking Madoka with her. Satoshi: Madoka! Satoshi then runs and chases after them. The photographers left behind seemed to do a slightly evil laugh before following. Where are they going? What will happen? Find out in Chapter 32! Chapter 32 Madoka and Satoshi soon found themselves in an empty room. Madoka: S-Satoshi-kun... Satoshi: Yes? Madoka: I have a bad feeling... Satoshi: What do you mean? Madoka: I'm not sure if it is just me, but those photographers looked... oddly familiar... Photographer 1: So you've caught on... Photographer 2: You're on of the smarter twerps. Photographer 3: I think we should just blow this place! Madoka: You're Team Rocket! Musashi: Wow... she hit the mark. Satoshi: What? *looks at them really hard* I see it now! You ARE Team Rocket! Madoka puts her hands on her hips and nods. Satoshi: Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Piii...ka...chuuuuu!!! Team Rocket blasts off in the blink of an eye. Satoshi: How did you recognize them through their disguises? Madoka falls over, anime style. Madoka(thoughts): Is it really not that obvious? Madoka and Satoshi then headed home, Satoshi mainly wanting to tell all his friends about Madoka's amazing observation skills and how she recognized Team Rocket through their disguises. Find out what comes next in Chapter 33! Chapter 33 That night, there was a festival in a nearby town and they all decided to go to it. Madoka: What a wonderful little town this is. Suddenly, Madoka trips on something and falls. Serena: *gasps* Madoka! Are you alright? Satoshi: Madoka! Satoshi offers his hand out to Madoka, who smiles and takes the hand, appreciating the help. No one seemed to notice the pink tint that was on Madoka's face though. Madoka(thoughts): Why am I so clumsy now? I used to never trip... or fall... Mallow: Come on! I want to try some of the food stands! Kasumi: I was thinking on hanging out at the lake for a while. Surien and Lala: Me too! In the end, the large group of friends split off into groups of two or three. When the time came for the fireworks, each group had the opportunity to pick their viewpoint of the show. Madoka and Satoshi(who were in a group because they wanted to do the competitions against each other) decided to view it from a hill. It was quiet before the fireworks were to begin. Madoka and Satoshi had the view all to themselves, and the breeze was nice and calm. Madoka then broke the silence. Madoka: U-umm... Satoshi-kun... there's something I need to tell you... Satoshi: Yeah? What is it? Madoka: I- Before Madoka could say anything, the fireworks begun. '' Madoka: Never mind. It's not that important anyway... ''The two then watched the fireworks from the hill, and reflected on their day's events. Find out what they'll do next in Chapter 34! Chapter 34 *a Madoka diary chapter* ’Dear diary, It’s been a while since I’ve wrote in you. Satoshi and I have caught more Pokémon and I have gotten a lot stronger. But even after all this time we have spent together... I still haven’t told him the things that matter the most. I am still keeping my Cure Selene fighting in the Galar region secret to myself. I’m still laying awake at night thinking about life. I still haven’t had Satoshi try any more of the food I make. And I still haven’t told him that I Sorry diary, someone came and now I forget what I was going to write. Until I can remember this is goodbye. Sayonara, my diary, '' ~♡Madoka♡'' *The story will be continued in Chapter 35!* Chapter 35 Madoka was cooking around 7:00 AM when Satoshi came outside, smelling the food. Madoka: Ah! S-Satoshi-kun! Satoshi: Madoka?! You're cooking again?! Madoka: Hai! I've gotten a lot better! Madoka then showed Satoshi a Cinnamon Roll she had made. Satoshi: Could I try it? Madoka: Hai! *whispers* It was kinda for you anyway... Satoshi: *talking with mouth full* What'd you say? Madoka: *sweatdrops* Umm... well... ???: Madoka! Madoka: Mitsumi-Chan! Satoshi: *mouth still full* Hey Mitsumi! Why're you up at 7:00 AM? Mitsumi: Time zone change. Madoka: Ahh... umm... Cinnamon Roll? Mitsumi: Okay! Sure! Madoka(thoughts): When will I ever have the strength to not stutter or be nervous in these situations... Satoshi: Something wrong, Madoka? Madoka: Umm... n-nothing S-Satoshi-kun! To be continued in Chapter 36!Category:Fanfictions Category:User:CureKaguya Category:User:SatoshiThePokemonMaster Category:Pokemon related